


On Top of The World

by Titti



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's explanation time for Peter and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the SAC-2004

The city was enveloped in the Christmas spirit. Lights illuminated every tree in New York City. The store windows were adorned in red and green. The joyous energy of Christmas Eve permeated every street corner, however it did not reach the Osborn penthouse.

Harry sat alone in his enormous sitting room. There was no sign that it was Christmas in the room. There was no tree or lights. There were no gifts or carols. Instead, there were darkness, a crackling fire and an expensive bottle of brandy.

Suddenly a gust of wind made the flame dance in the fireplace. Harry got up lazily to close the giant doors that led to the balcony, but froze when he saw who was there. "How dare you! I never want to see you again, Spider-Man." The hate and anger rang strong in those words.

Peter took his mask off and stepped into the sitting room. "I was hoping that you wanted to see me, Peter, your best friend."

"You killed my father," Harry spat out. "You're deluded if you think I'll ever forgive you."

"I didn't...It was an accident, Harry. I wanted to stop him, yes, but I didn't want to kill him. Please you got to believe me. He... he tried to kill me, but I jumped and the blade hit him instead." Peter moved closer. He could feel Harry's anguish, shared it with him; Mr. Osborn had loved him almost like a son. "His last words were about you. He didn't want you to know about what had happened, but the truth is that the nerve gas changed him. It wasn't him anymore."

"I don't believe you. I saw you standing over him. He was dead and you killed him," Harry shot back.

Peter shook his head. "No, I put him on the couch because I didn't want you to see him like that; I wanted to spare you the extra pain. It was better if you didn't know."

"So why now?" Harry snorted. "I know why. You are afraid that I'll tell the world who Spider-Man is. You came here to feed me this...this fantasy story."

"You've known for months and you haven't told anyone. You haven't done anything to hurt me. No, Harry, I'm here because I've watched you destroy yourself over what happened, and it was time for you to know. Your father, Dr. Octavious, they were both victims of experiments. They died long before they were killed. Neither of us could have done anything else for them."

"We could have helped them, if we had had time. Scientists are looking into my father's formula. I'll prove the world that he was right."

Peter saw the same fervor in Harry's eyes that he had seen in Mr. Osborn and Dr. Octavious' eyes. Fear gripped him. He couldn't lose Harry. He finally closed the gap and put his hand on Harry's arm. "Please, don't do it. Don't make the same mistake your father did."

"I have to do what I must. Why would you even care?"

Peter leaned in, slowly, giving Harry time to move. At the last moment, he closed his eyes and kissed his friend. Short, bittersweet, the kiss could never tell how much he'd missed Harry, how hard it had been to stay away. He rested his free hand on Harry's shoulder as he pulled back. "This is why," he whispered.

Peter sighed when he saw the anger and confusion on Harry's face. Harry's words didn't help either. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm sure Mary Jane won't be too happy."

"Mary Jane left me, about three weeks ago. She couldn't deal with..." Peter waved his hand over his costume. "She thought she could, but I stood her up one too many times, and I'm not... I don't want to... I mean I'm not trying to replace her, but I do care for you and I don't want to lose you."

"Why now, why tonight? Shouldn't you be with your aunt celebrating on Christmas Eve?" Harry sounded more tired than upset, and Peter could see their distance melt slowly.

"She's expecting me for Christmas dinner tomorrow. You could come, too." Peter looked around. "This house isn't the most welcoming, you know? With all the money you have, you could afford some lights."

Harry looked around, as if realizing for the first time how gloomy the room was. "I guess I could, but I wasn't expecting the famous Spider-Man to come and visit me."

"Not Spider-Man, but me. This was the only way I could come in. I know you wouldn't have let me in if I just rang the bell."

"You were right." Harry moved away. "Well, thank you for telling me about my father. I have... I have more questions so that I can make my decision on the experiments, but not tonight... I can't deal with it tonight."

"I'll answer any questions you have, Harry, but don't do anything stupid, please." Peter put his mask back on. "I guess I'll be going." He walked toward the balcony, but before stepping outside, he turned. "Do you trust me?"

Harry frowned at the unexpected question. "I don't know, Peter. It's a lot to take in and you kept secrets..."

Peter shook his head. "Not about that, I know it will take time." He extended a hand. "Grab a jacket and we can go somewhere were there are lights."

"You're insane. You want me to... to... to fly with you?"

Peter's grin was hidden behind the mask. "Come on. You'd be flying, or close to it. Don't tell me you wouldn't love to breeze through the air, defying gravity."

Harry debated what to do. He would be putting a lot of trust in Peter, yet the thought of flying over the city... He grabbed his coat and walked outside. "I still think this is a really bad idea."

Peter laughed. "Of course, it is. Now, stand behind me." He waved his web around their bodies so that Harry wouldn't fall. "Let's go."

The moment they made the jump from the balcony, Harry closed his arms around Peter, almost suffocating his friend. It was like a roller coaster, his heart speeding up as they fell and rose again, cutting through the air, the webs attaching to the clear glasses of the skyscrapers.

"You don't have to hold on," Peter said over the noise of the wind. "The web won't let you fall."

Harry looked down and blanched. "Thanks, but I like the solidity under my hands."

Peter laughed again and he turned his head to look at his friend. "I like feeling you."

Harry paled even more. "Peter... fuck, Peter, the building..."

His web attached to a flagpole, and he tightened the grip so that they could swing before moving again. "Sorry about that. Don't worry, we're almost there."

Harry saw the Empire State Building with its red, white and green lights getting closer. Without any confirmation, he knew that they were going to break in. He was surprised when Harry reached for the very top of the roof and settled there. He could feel himself slipping, but he knew that it was his imagination. Peter had secured them with his web. Yet a part of him couldn't help but be afraid. "You can't... you want to stay here....Oh god, Peter, we could fall."

"I'm not going to let you fall." Perched on the roof, Peter looked over the city. "Look at it, Harry, really look at it. It looks so magnificent with all its lights. I know of all the evil that exist in the dark, but when I feel like I can't go on, I come here and see the beauty of it all."

"You're an idealist, Peter. They are only lights, and the evil is still there," Harry noted.

"I know, Harry, but I couldn't do what I do if I didn't believe that good will prevail, and what better place to celebrate such a holy night than the top of the Empire?" Peter stood up, his balance perfect as always, but he felt the sharp tug.

"Get down. You might fall." Harry looked down and shivered.

"And why do you care?" Peter said amused.

"Because I'd have no way to get down." Harry looked at his friend. He hated that mask and the fact that it hid Peter's expression. "And because I don't want to lose you either," he said in a softer tone. "You've been my friend for so long. You were the only one I trusted even when my father favored you over me. I was jealous, yes, but I never doubted that you were truly my friend. To learn that you killed my father-" He raised a hand. "Please, I don't want anymore explanations for tonight. I'm here, I've trusted you enough, but still I see that mask, and I remember... I remember that night."

Peter took the mask off and crouched again. "All right, no explanations, no pressure, and no mask. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am."

Faster than he should, considering where they were, Harry leaned forward and captured Peter's mouth. The wind burned their wet lips, but they continued to explore their mouths, oblivious to the world beneath them. Only when he pulled back, did Peter notice the color of Harry's skin. "I need to get you down. It's too cold up here."

Harry nodded. "I trust you won't make me fall." He took the mask from Peter's hand. "Spend the night at my place? We need to talk, and tomorrow we can go to your aunt's."

"All right, but I might have to..." He pointed toward the city below.

"That's all right. New York can have Spider-Man as long as I have you." Harry put the mask on Peter's head, bur stopped before covering Peter's lips. "Merry Christmas, Peter."

"Merry Christmas, and now, let's rock and roll." Peter grinned as he rolled the mask down, and then they were diving from the top of the Empire State Building.


End file.
